Insanely True
by LovelyPsychopath
Summary: Draco Malfoy discovers two things in his 3rd year..........(d/h slash) *ch 7 is up!*
1. Chapter 1: Raving Looney

Title: Insanely True Author: LovelyPsychopath Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Draco/Harry..duh. Comments: This fic takes place in their 3rd and 6th years, and is from Draco's POV. This *chapter* takes place in their 3rd year. It contains slash, and my obscene thoughts, both of which some people find offensive. If you think gay boys are wrong, LEAVE, because you need a spanking, and if you don't like my obscene thoughts, go read some fic written by a 10 year old about Pokemon. Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter and its characters in my dreams...sigh. In the day, I just borrow them! Hehe....  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
In Draco Malfoy's 3rd year of attending Hogwart's school of witch- craft and wizardry, he realized two things. The first was that he found Gryffindor's prize, Harry Potter, to be quite attractive. Hell, perhaps he even had a crush on him. The second was that he was undoubtedly insane. We're not talking just a little insane either. We're talking about full blown, voices in the head, seeing strange things like Snape in a thong, insane. Thus, his life had been filled with enough conflict to last him the rest of his entire Hogwart's career.  
  
~*~#~*~Flash Back To Year Three~*~#~*~  
  
Draco had been sitting quietly at the Slytherin table in the great hall finishing his glass of Pumpkin juice. He looked idly up and around, looking for something to entertain him for the rest of the dinner period.  
  
Pansy was sitting in between Crabbe and Goyle, giving them turns listening to how she did her hair in the morning. Draco snorted. Typical. But this is where his typical dining experience ended. He watched as Pansy locked eyes with him, licked her lips, and got up to walk over to him. She swayed her hips, and sat herself right smack dab on Draco's lap. Draco's mouth was slightly ajar, and he was sure he was twitching.  
  
"P-pansy, what in the name of Salazar are you doing?" He asked, eyes tightly screwed shut.  
  
Pansy sounded a bit annoyed. "What does it look like I'm doing? Having a conversation! Jeee-sus!" Draco frowned. Something was definitely not right with Pansy's reply. He slowly cracked open an eye to see Pansy wedged firmly in between Crabbe and Goyle where she had been. He nearly fell over.  
  
"Of course you are. I, uh, think that I better go now. Bye." Draco muttered, three pairs of confused eyes following him as he left the Great Hall. Pansy shook her head.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about him..." Crabbe and Goyle agreed obediently.  
  
~*~#~*~  
  
Draco ran as quickly as he could back to the Slytherin common room. He flung himself around a corner and rammed into, yes, you guessed it, Harry Potter.  
  
"God, Malfoy, don't you ever watch where you're going?" Harry muttered, scowling at the blond Slytherin. But instead of shooting back a snarky reply, Malfoy simply stood there looking unusually pale, and uncharacteristically scared. Instead of saying anything, he turned on his heel, and ran as fast as he could. He didn't even care about the shocked Harry Potter he had left standing there.  
  
"Malfoy!" He heard Harry calling after him, but he was too gone in himself to care.  
  
When he reached the house painting, he muttered the password, 'Verde,' and charged inside. Even though there were no people in the common room, he ran straight for his room. He needed to be some place comforting right now. He reached his room, flung the door open, and sat shakily down on his bed.  
  
'What just happened?' He thought to himself. 'That's never happened before'  
  
For once in his life, Draco Malfoy didn't have a quick answer to his problems.  
  
~*~#~*~  
  
After one weeks time, Draco decided that enough was enough. He had been seeing strange and very impossible things just about everyday, and he was starting to feel unsafe in his own mind. Three days ago, he had seen Snape making out with Weasley. Two days ago, Crabbe danced a piece from Swan Lake, and yesterday, Harry Potter kissed him. And yes my friends, that was the breaking point, because you see, Draco really didn't mind that much.  
  
In his mind, he was sorting through his options. He could basically endure this, and eventually go mad, or ask for help. He sighed with defeat as he decided on the latter. He trudged grudgingly up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~#~*~  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I haven't seen you for a while!" The jovial headmaster greeted him, motioning for him to sit down. "What can I do for you?" Draco looked as if he was going to be sick.  
  
"Well, you see, I have a problem." He twisted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And, it's started to affect my life..badly. You see...last week, I started seeing things..." He spoke with great uncertainty.  
  
"What sort of things, Mr. Malfoy?" The old wizard's eyes flashed with curiosity. Draco went red.  
  
"Do I have to say?"  
  
"If you want any help, yes." Draco sighed, quite defeated and tired.  
  
"All right. It all started when Pansy crawled right onto my lap right during dinner, only, she didn't. Then, the next morning, I awoke to see a large red lobster staring at me. Later on, Snape made out with Weasley, while a rather disgusting dead fish that had been kept in a jar started swimming. Then, the next day, Crabbe started doing ballet! Then, he picked up a copy of Moby Dick, and started to read it. And yesterday, well, let's just say that it's gotten much worse." It was awful. Hearing himself saying all of this, he realized that he sounded crazy, even to his own ears.  
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought. "Well, it doesn't seem to me that this was caused my magic."  
  
"Not caused by magic, sir? How can that be? I'm, I'm seeing things for god's sake!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore warned. "I would like to have you talk with a friend of mine. I think that she would be better suited to help you. She has a small office near the Library." Dumbledore quickly scribbled down a room number, and handed it to Draco. "She will be ready to see you by the time you arrive at her office. Good day, Mr. Malfoy." Draco walked stiffly out of Dumbledore's cluttered office.  
  
'Not magic?' He thought to himself, and shivered. 'That would mean...no, it can't mean that. I won't let it mean that..'  
  
~*~#~*~  
  
That night Draco lay in his bed. His eyes were stained red from crying, and his head was throbbing like mad.  
  
'Wait till father hears that his only son is a raving looney..' Draco thought back on his session with Dr. Henbane. Every cold word that left her lips had forced him to see the pieces as a whole. His delusions, wild mood swings, and constant head aches. Now he was stuck taking three different pills a day, and seeing the strange doctor once every other day. ' What a fucked up existence.'' He thought, curling into a fetal position, and finally falling asleep.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~ Comments: Originally, this fic was not meant to have multiple chapters. After I started though, I realized that I had too many ideas to cram into one chapter. Besides, by writing multiple chapters, I can have more fun with it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! AND REVIEW, DANGNABBIT! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Garden

Title: Insanely True Ch 2  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Rating:  
  
Pairing: D/H  
  
Comments: Oi. I've been SOOO lazy. I've started writing this chapter like 3 times, and have deleted it each time. I hope this chapter meets standards!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next two years of Draco's life started and ended with difficulty. He struggled in his studies and pushed himself away from people.  
  
Towards the end of his 5th year he stopped sitting with his fellow Slytherins for meals, and instead sat alone at the very end of the table. This agreement was mutual, for when they found out about Draco's 'problems' not even Pansy would talk to him, and Pansy would talk to ANYONE with at least one working ear.  
  
Social changes were not the only changes to occur. As Draco became more and more introverted his studies began to slip. Everyone knew it was bad when it became known that Draco's 3rd term potions average was a D-.  
  
The last changes were physical. With the decline of his self esteem, so declined his vanity. His hair was no longer meticulously slicked back, but fell loosely into his eyes. He no longer cared about wearing expensive and finely tailored robes, so he most often wore what was in closest reach at the moment he woke up. He always looked somewhat sloppy and unorganized, and overall very un-Draco-like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after his problems had been discovered, Snape had agreed to let him have his own room, which was quite a blessing to Draco, and whoever might have been assigned to room with him.  
  
Draco lay in bed, the silky green sheets twisted about his body. The boy's blond sweat dampened bangs fell into his eyes, and he brushed them away. Every time sleep was within his grasp, he would wake up screaming.  
  
'Damn it all." He thought to himself while struggling weakly with the covers. A smile seeped onto his face, and he stopped attempting to untangle himself.  
  
'No use trying to force sleep.'  
  
Draco pulled himself out of bed to kneel in front of his chest. He pulled out a rather worn and frumpy blue sweater, and pulled it over his head. Then, he pulled on his favorite sneakers and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air in the hallway was cool against his warm cheeks. The Slytherin continued walking, the directions to his secret spot burned into his memory. He seemed to follow an imaginary line, leading right to his desired destination.  
  
When he stopped, he was standing in front of a beautifully detailed wood and wrought iron door. He pushed it open, and stepped inside.  
  
The room wasn't big; maybe only about the size of one of the smaller classrooms. However, it wasn't the size of the room that made it special. The floors of the room were covered in soft grass, and the walls were covered in ivy. The ceiling above imitated the night sky, and all about the room various plants, flowers, and small trees grew. A sort of indoor garden, if you will. The air in the room smelled of roses and jasmine, and warm breeze stirred the various plants.  
  
Draco walked over to his favorite spot; a soft cushion of moss that grew under one of the various trees. The tree was old, and had a good aura. Draco curled up into a fetal position against the trunk. This was the only place where he could feel normal; the only place where he felt sane.  
  
Just thinking those thoughts made him upset.  
  
"It shouldn't be like this." He said aloud, hot tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"Life generally isn't fair."  
  
Draco's head jerked up with a start. He felt incredibly vulnerable and invaded. No one was supposed to know about this place! He felt even worse when he saw who had disturbed him.  
  
"Potter?! What in GOD'S name are YOU doing HERE?" He practically shouted while trying to wipe the tears off of his cheeks.  
  
Harry looked mildly surprised at the way Draco had reacted. Mean, he had expected, but not the vulnerability.  
  
"I was on my way to the kitchen when I saw you wondering about the halls, so, I decided to follow you."  
  
"I'm not a bloody freak show, Potter." Harry's eyes looked suddenly sympathetic.  
  
"May I sit down?"  
  
"Aww, what the hell."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and patted the ground next to him. Harry sat down a few inches away from Draco.  
  
'Now I know that I'm insane..letting Harry Potter sit next to me."  
  
Harry looked over to Draco, and hazarded a small smile.  
  
"Why are you here so late?"  
  
Draco looked down at his hands.  
  
"I come here when I can't sleep."  
  
The terse answer seemed to satisfy Potter.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Potter?"  
  
"I was wondering." Harry sounded a bit nervous, but continued. "Is it true, what everyone is saying about you?"  
  
Draco looked annoyed. "What? That I'm a raving lunatic? Or that I'm doing drugs? Let me answer that for you Potter. Yes, I am a raving lunatic, and no, I am not doing drugs. Happy?"  
  
Harry was visibly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for asking, Malfoy. I now it must be hard..."  
  
"Hard? You don't know HOW hard it is, Potter! Everyone staring at you, pointing, some glaring. They treat me like a freak! An object of amusement!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, and the Slytherin thought about what he had just said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. I do know what that's like, you know. You just can't let it get to you. You have to stick to your very best friends, and ignore the rest. That's what saved me." Draco looked thoughtful, and then sad.  
  
"Potter...I don't have any friends."  
  
"Yes you do. Well, at least you do now. I'll be your friend."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. His head snapped around to face Harry, his jaw open like a fish.  
  
"What? Why would YOU want to be MY friend? And why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me!"  
  
"Because I know how hard life can be Draco. I've watched you, seen you around school. You're not how you used to be. You're less confident, less vain, and less happy. I've been through hard times, but I had great friends to help me through. I don't want anyone, regardless of who they are, to go through the same things without at least one friend to help them through it."  
  
Draco's eyes were wide, and filled with tears. He knew the moment he closed his eyes, the tears would fall down his cheeks. He also knew that Potter saw his tears, but he refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing a Malfoy cry.  
  
"Draco...it's all right. Everything will work out in the end." Harry gave him the warmest smile he had ever been given. His face was so full of honesty!  
  
'Oh fuck' Draco thought to himself as the first warm tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, and turned from Potter.  
  
"It's alright to cry. It's unhealthy not to cry, and if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here you know."  
  
Draco sighed. 'To hell with pride.'  
  
He began to cry. Tears ran down his cheeks, and his sobs made his whole body quiver. Harry nodded, and wrapped the pale boy in his arms.  
  
Neither of them were certain how long Draco cried, or how long Harry held him. The night went on, Draco tucked safetly in Harry's arms. The Gryffindor whispered words of care and friendship in his ear as he cried, and Draco huddled closer. At last, he slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments: Yay! End of chapter two! Sure took me long enough.... Hopefully chapter three won't take as long. Please review! ::puppy eyes:: Pwease! You know you wanna! 


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast at Gryffindor

Title: Insanely True Ch 3  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Pairing: eventual DM/HP  
  
Comments: Okay. I've realized that my writer's block was by trying to hard. For this chapter, I kind of just let it flow. I hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A warm breeze ruffled Draco's hair, causing his eyes to flutter. He yawned sleepily and pushed back into the warm body that held him. Draco's eyes shot open.  
  
'Warm body?' He thought to himself. After a moment of shock and panic, the events of the previous nights began to come back to him. Draco relaxed.  
  
'Friends. How ironic.' Draco thought to himself with the slightest hint of bitterness. 'To think that the one person I hated most is now my only friend. It's strange how fate works..'  
  
Draco turned around to face the sleeping boy that held him. "Harry." He whispered, gently touching his shoulder. "Wake up."  
  
Harry slowly opened one sleepy green eye, and then another.  
  
"Hmm?" Draco was surprised that his face only showed sleepy curiosity and not disgust or surprise.  
  
"We fell asleep." Draco said, looking around the room. "It's morning now."  
  
Harry nodded. Draco pulled himself up and stretched. He lazily ran a hand through his pale blond hair, and turned to look back at Harry. The Gryffindor was observing him.  
  
"Draco...since it's Saturday, and we are friends now, so, I was wondering if you'd like to..eat breakfast with us at the Gryffindor table." Harry looked hopeful.  
  
"But they don't know that we're friends, and I really don't want their grief."  
  
"They'll understand. Besides, it's still early. We'll get their before the rest of Gryffindor, so we can eat breakfast in peace."  
  
Draco thought for a moment.  
  
'I haven't eaten a meal with people for..' Draco frowned. 'A year? It would be nice to be with people.'  
  
"All right, Harry." Draco agreed, trying his former enemies name out.  
  
Harry smiled, and ushered him off to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione were already there when they arrived. They appeared to be in a deep conversation about nothing in particular. As soon as they saw Harry approaching, they stopped and gave him their brightest smiles.  
  
"Good morning Harry." They chorused.  
  
"Hello." Harry responded. Draco was surprised yet again. His voice held no nervous tone whatsoever. "I brought someone to eat breakfast with us."  
  
"Who is it Har...." Ron started to ask, but stopped immediately when he saw who was standing behind Harry. "Please tell me that this is some sick joke." Ron looked slightly green, while Hermione looked surprised and curious.  
  
Draco turned to leave, but was stopped when Harry's hand shot out to grab his wrist.  
  
"No, Ron. This isn't a joke. Draco and I are friends, and he is eating breakfast with us."  
  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor table." Hermione smiled, and held out her hand. She had no reason to doubt Harry. If he was friends with Malfoy, she would do her best to make him feel comfortable.  
  
Draco shyly reached out and shook the offered hand. "Thank you."  
  
Ron glared at Draco, but stopped when Hermione shoved her elbow into his side.  
  
"Ow! Fine! I'll be nice!" Ron gave Hermione the evil eye before sullenly returning to his breakfast. Harry sat down across from Ron, and motioned for the Slytherin to sit next to him. Draco sat down, but found that he had lost his appetite. He weakly poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, and sipped idly on it.  
  
"You really should eat more, you know. It's not healthy to starve yourself." Hermione said in a worried tone.  
  
Draco frowned. "You are not my mother, Granger." Draco snapped, but immediately regretted it. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm not used to this. And yes, I know it's not healthy. I suppose I will attempt to eat something."  
  
Hermione looked immensely pleased. 'Perhaps he has changed.' She thought to herself while watching Draco nibble on a piece of toast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast passed by quickly and was filled with pleasant small talk. Draco found that he was even able to momentarily forget about his problems.  
  
It was never like this with Slytherin. Breakfast conversations tended to be dull and cold. Everyone seemed to hold their tongue, as if withholding some self-damaging information. It was the complete opposite with his new Gryffindor friends. They were warm and open. It was almost as if they could say whatever came to mind with not even having a second thought. It surprised Draco how comfortable he felt in their presence.  
  
'Hah. Yet another reason to doubt my sanity.' He thought to himself while suppressing a small chuckle.  
  
At the end of breakfast, Ron and Hermione excused themselves, or rather, Hermione excused the both of them. Ron had completely forgotten to do his 2000 word report for Transfiguration class, so Hermione had volunteered to help him with it.  
  
"Screw that old bat! Let her give me a detention for not having it done!" Ron wailed as Hermione dragged the moaning red head off to the library.  
  
Harry laughed quietly at his friends antics, and rose from the table.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Draco asked in awe.  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm afraid so. They do grow on you though."  
  
'How true that is.' The blonde smiled.  
  
"So. I guess it's just you and me today. What do you want to do?"  
  
Draco looked puzzled. "You actually want to spend the day with..me?"  
  
"Duh. You ARE one of my friends now, you know."  
  
"How can you treat me as if I'm one of your oldest friends, after how crappy I've treated you?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes, searching for an answer.  
  
"Listen, Draco. As far as I'm concerned, you are a completely different person from the old Draco Malfoy. You have a blank slate."  
  
'How can he be so damn trusting?'  
  
"Alright, Harry."  
  
The raven haired boy smiled cheerily. "Alright then! How about a trip into Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Draco and Harry set off for Hogsmeade together, talking and joking about nothing in particular. This was to be the start of a beautiful day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments: End of chapter 3! YIPPEE SKIPPEE! I can't wait to write the next chapter. I have so many great ideas for it! I haven't decided how long I'm going to have this fic run. I'll just end it when I find an appropriate place to. PLEASE REVIEW! I am in great need for feedback. I crave constructive criticism! 


	4. Chapter 4: Lollies

Title: Insanely True Ch 4  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Pairings: HP/DM  
  
Comments: Ahh. Sorry again for taking so darned long! I've gotten really lazy. I swear, I spend all of my time listening to music, reading, and wondering around aimlessly. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my very best friend, and soul mate (in a friendly way, mind you!) Lottie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two boys arrived in Hogsmeade around 11:00am. The sun was shining brightly, and both were in high-spirits. Draco smiled, and looked over at Harry.  
  
"So, where to first?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Hmm. That's a tough one." Harry said, with mock seriousness.  
  
"Honeydukes!" The both chorused, and headed off for the candy shop.  
  
It was a small shop, with a large and colorful front window. The bright candies displayed in the window could tempt any passer-by into the store. Harry's eyes gleamed in a particularly hungry manor when he laid eyes on some very delicious looking pumpkin flavored toffees.  
  
"Let's go in!" Harry said in an excited voice. It was almost as if they were children again, enjoying the simple pleasure of a candy shop.  
  
The two boys rushed in, each going straight towards their favorite sections. Draco stared wide eyed at the marvelous selection of sweets. It'd been months---no, years since he had allowed himself to indulge in candy. Ever since he had discovered his mental problems, he had been subconsciously punishing himself. It was now that he realized this.  
  
He allowed his fingers to lightly trail over the brightly colored lollies wrapped in shiny clear plastic. The lump in his throat and the tightness in his chest were making him slightly dizzy. He picked out a green one, probably sour apple, and a dark red one labeled 'blood orange'.  
  
Draco held the lollies loosely in his hands. He suddenly felt feverish and unstable on his feet. He looked down at the candy he was holding, only to see the green and red beginning to swirl together. Draco stifled back a cry.  
  
"Not now, not now, not now, not now! If there's a god, please, not now." Draco repeated nervously to himself, slightly rocking on his feet. The blond could feel his heart palpitating in his chest. Each beat felt as if his heart would jump out of his throat.  
  
"Oh God!" Draco moaned. Everything was swirling together, and he no longer cared about trying to appear normal. He sat right down on the floor, and tossed the candies in his hands aside. Acting on instinct, he curled into a fetal position.  
  
"Draco! Did you know that there are eight new flavors of...?" Harry's face paled. He rushed over to Draco's side, not caring about the puzzled expressions of the other customers.  
  
Harry squatted down next to Draco, and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. The Slytherin clung onto Harry for dear life, and began to sob into his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry! So, so, so, so, fucking sorry!" Draco moaned.  
  
"Shh.it's alright Draco. You didn't do anything wrong." Harry murmured into Draco's ear, while gently rocking him back and forth.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Harry pulled Draco up. With one arm still around Draco's waist, they walked out of Honeydukes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked Draco over to a bench, and sat them both down. The Gryffindor waited for the boy next to him to speak, not wanting to force the issue. After about 10 minutes, Draco allowed his eyes to meet Harry's.  
  
"I'm so sorry for ruining the day, Harry." Draco sounded incredibly child-like and vulnerable.  
  
"No, no! Draco, listen; you didn't do anything wrong at all." Draco looked relieved, so Harry continued. "Tell me; what happened?"  
  
The blond's whole body seemed to slump, and his eyes turned downward.  
  
"It's just---looking at all of that candy made me realized something. I've been subconsciously punishing myself---for being the way I am. I've stopped doing things I enjoy. I don't eat candy, listen to music, read books, or anything else that I enjoy. I don't even wear sweaters when it's cold, just so the cold'll sting my skin." He took a long pause, before continuing. "When I realized those things---I just sort of freaked out. I just couldn't believe that I had done that to myself. It made me realize how weak I really am." Draco looked hesitant to continue, and Harry sensed this.  
  
"You're not anymore weak than anyone else Draco. We all have our weaknesses. It's normal. Even I have my times of weakness."  
  
"I know, it's really silly of me to blame everything on myself, but, I really can't help it. One moment I was standing there thinking, and the next, everything was swirling."  
  
"Swirling?"  
  
Draco's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Yeah, swirling. All of the colors and people, and shelves of candy, well, they just all kind of swirl together, until I can't differentiate them from each other. Oh god, I must sound like a complete psycho-a needy psycho."  
  
"Draco, it's alright. I don't even know right now what to say that can comfort you---just know, that it'll be alright in the end. I'll be there, Hermione will be there, and even Ron'll be there for you if you ever need anything. Just remember that life is too big for anyone to handle on their own. It's okay to break down every once and a while."  
  
Draco wanted to say something. He wanted to thank Harry, hug Harry, do anything, say anything, but at that exact moment, he found that he couldn't do a thing. He could only sit there, giving Harry a heartfelt look of appreciation. The Gryffindor waited for him to find his voice.  
  
"Thank you Harry-just, thank you." Harry nodded.  
  
"I have an idea. How about we go get some lunch, my treat?"  
  
"No way, Potter. You've done enough for today. Lunch is *my* treat, today!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, I can see you're feeling better! Lead the way then, *Malfoy*."  
  
The two boys headed off for lunch, laughing and not thinking about the weight on their shoulders. Today was the present. They could think about tomorrow when it came. 


	5. Chapter 5: Afternoon Rain

Title: Insanely True Ch 5  
  
Author: Lovely Psychopath  
  
Rating: ------  
  
Comments: My poor, poor, deprived readers! I'm SO sorry that I've made you wait this long for the next chapter! It won't happen again, I promise! ::runs away and hides::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco spent the rest of the afternoon eating lunch and chatting it up in the Three Broomsticks, and then walking around outside. It had been a beautiful day, and their conversations had been enlightening and fun.  
  
Now it was starting to get dark and chilly. Draco frowned.  
  
"Harry, I think we should probably get back to Hogwarts. I don't want any teachers thinking that I've kidnapped you."  
  
Harry smiled. "All right; Besides, I wouldn't want to keep you out any longer. The great Draco Malfoy is shivering."  
  
"Am not!" Draco said defensively, but stopped arguing when his teeth began to chatter.  
  
"No wonder! It feels like it's about to rain. I mean, it's so windy." Harry said, looking up into the darkened stormy gray sky.  
  
As if the gods had heard Harry's words, it began raining lightly. Within a few seconds, the rain had increased to a down-pour.  
  
"Damn! Harry, follow me!" Draco yelled as he started running. Harry didn't answer, but followed after, hoping that wherever Draco was taking them was warm and dry.  
  
When they stopped, they were standing under the awning of a small inn.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"It's an inn. We won't be able to get back to Hogwarts without being soaked, so I figured that we could stay here for the night. At least it'll be dry."  
  
Eager to get out of the storm, Harry nodded and followed Draco into the inn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The inn was warm and cozy inside, with a large fire place and several soft looking over stuffed chairs placed in front of it. It wasn't the nicest inn, but it had a safe and comforting quality about it that made both of the boys instantly sleepy and content.  
  
"Hello boys." Draco and Harry turned to face a middle-aged woman dressed in deep blue robes. "Eager to get out of the storm, eh? Well, let me tell you! I heard that it's going to rain like this through the night, complete with thunder, lighting, and hail! Imagine that!"  
  
"We need two rooms." Harry said, smiling at the friendly inn-keeper.  
  
"Oh, I'm so, so, sorry boys. Because of the storm, it's been a busy night, and I fear that I only have one room left; a single."  
  
Harry frowned and looked over to his companion. Draco sighed and shrugged his shoulders, but then nodded.  
  
"We'll take it." Harry said, handing the inn-keeper some money.  
  
The old inn-keepers eyes twinkled. "All right then, lads. I'll show you to your room, then."  
  
The woman took the boys up a short flight of stairs, and then to the left. She stopped in front of a door, and handed Harry a small bronze key.  
  
"If you need anything, I'll be down stairs." The boys nodded, and entered the room.  
  
Draco observed the room, looking skeptically at the single bed in the center of the room. He watched Harry disappear into the bathroom, only to appear seconds later holding two towels. He tossed one to Draco, and began to dry himself off.  
  
"I guess we'll head back to Hogwarts early tomorrow morning." Draco said quietly, while toweling himself off. Harry nodded, and continued to dry himself off.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Everything seemed to be too still; too quiet. The only sounds were of rustling clothing and the heavy pounding of rain on the roof and against the windows.  
  
At the same moment, green and gray eyes moved to look at the single bed.  
  
"I'll take the floor." Harry said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"No! I mean, it's ok. We can share the bed."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "No, that's ok. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"The floor is hard, and it's cold in this room. You'll get sick. Besides, it's just for tonight." Harry nodded mutely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, both boys, now stripped down to just their boxers, were lying in bed, pretending to be asleep.  
  
Draco was sure that the blush on his cheeks was consuming his whole body.  
  
'Damn him for being so....nice.' Draco thought to himself. The feeling of Harry's back practically pressed against his was driving him mad! His back was so---warm. Draco could feel himself slipping farther and farther into sleep. He felt so safe, curled up next to Harry, that he was able to ignore that fluttering feeling in his stomach. Besides, only trouble could result from silly crushes. Draco murmured something sleepily, and drifted into sleep.  
  
On the other side of the bed, Harry was having a much harder time getting to sleep. 'Why, why, why, why?!' Harry thought to himself morosely. 'Stuck in a bed with Draco! Why do I have to like him? Why, why, why?!' The raven haired boy froze, as Draco turned over to sleepily rest his head against Harry's naked back.  
  
Harry sighed. 'Too bad he's asleep.' With that thought, Harry forced his eyes shut. He would get some sleep if it killed him.  
  
Boy, was it EVER going to be a long night!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments: YAY! Chapter 5 is finished, and I have PLENTY of ideas for the next chapter. It shouldn't be too long before I finish chapter 6, so stay posted! Teaser: There will be...::gasp!:: HUGGING, in the next chapter! Muahahahaha. So there. REVIEW! please? 


	6. Chapter 6: Girlfriend, Boyfriend

Title: Insanely True Ch 6  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Warning/Disclaimers: Not owned by me! I only own the story, blah, blah, blah. Also: This is slash. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Comments: ::cowers:: I'm so sorry for dragging this story out so long! I promise that I'll speed it up. Also: I'm sorry that this update took so long. I've been really busy working on my other fic, My Boy Lolli Pop, which is my most original HP/DM yet. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was woken up that night by the sound of someone crying.  
  
"Draco?" He mumbled sleepily, rolling over to face the boy next to him. Draco's face was a mask of pain, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. His eyes were shut tightly, and every once in a while, he would say "No!" or moan weakly. Harry figured that he must be having a nightmare.  
  
"Draco, wake up." Harry said, gently shaking the sleeping blonde. Draco woke with a start and immediately began gasping for breath.  
  
"Please, no, no! I can't help it, I really can't! I'm so, so, sorry!" He wailed, bringing his knees to his chest in a fetal position.  
  
"Draco, it was just a nightmare." Harry said in a soothing voice. He reached out to touch Draco's shoulder, but he flinched. Harry sighed, and leaned forward to wrap his arms around the shaking Slytherin. Draco tried to scramble away at first, but Harry held on tight. Finally, Draco's body went limp, and he nestled into Harry's warm body. He stroked Draco's hair lightly, and whispered sweet words of assurance into his ear. Harry knew what nightmares could be like.  
  
Finally, the blonde spoke. "I'm sorry, Harry." He attempted to move away, and hide his face, but Harry would have none of it. Taking Draco's chin in his fingers, he forced Draco to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed." Harry said with a small smile. "I cry all the time." With his thumbs, he gently wiped away the tears staining Draco's face. The Slytherin once again attempted to hide his face, but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Don't. It's a beautiful face, I want to see it." Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"No one's ever said that I was beautiful before."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked, thoroughly shocked. The boy sitting before him was the embodiment of the word beautiful. With his creamy pale skin, blue-gray eyes, and light blond hair, he was the most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen. "That's a crime." Harry smiled, while releasing Draco's chin.  
  
Draco was just glad that it was dark. He was sure that his whole face was slowly turning pink.  
  
They were silent for a while, when Harry asked, "What was your dream about?"  
  
"It---it's hard for me to talk about." Draco's voice was soft and strained.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It might help, though." Harry said, while rubbing small circles on Draco's back.  
  
"Alright. I dreamt about my father. You see, when he found out about my----" Draco seemed to be searching for the right word, "problems, his reaction was less than ideal. He---he hit me; a lot; until I could barely stand up. After that, he just wouldn't speak to me. He would make sure that his eyes never fell on me. In his mind, he never had a son." A single tear fell down his cheek, and Harry wiped it away.  
  
"It's ok. If he can't see what a wonderful person you are, he doesn't deserve to be your father." Draco nodded numbly and buried his head into Harry's shoulder.  
  
Neither of them were certain how long Draco cried on his shoulder, but when they woke up, they were both curled together; legs and arms intertwined.  
  
There were woken up by the sound of someone opening their door. Neither of them were awake yet, so it took them both a few seconds to realize what happened. Harry raised his head sleepily, and gasped in shock and embarrassment.  
  
There stood the inn keeper, trying to look away; a blush staining her cheeks. Draco looked to Harry, his eyes wide. They both pulled away from each other as fast as they could, both of them retreating to opposite sides of the bed.  
  
"It's alright boys! All sorts of people stay at my inn, and I've seen 'em all." She said, still looking out the window.  
  
"No, it's not what you think!" Draco said, attempting to cover himself up.  
  
She simply winked. "I won't tell a soul!" Draco just shook his head, and snuck a glance as Harry, who was smiling like a fool. "I just came up here to tell you that Mr. Dumbledore sent a letter by owl this morning, which said that he knows that you're here. He wanted to make sure that you boys knew that you weren't in trouble or nothing like that." The inn keeper smoothed out her skirt as if she was nervous. "I'll be leaving you two now."  
  
"Do you think that we could have breakfast brought to our room? I want to spend the rest of the morning with my boyfriend" Draco made a choking noise.  
  
'Why in Salazar's name did Harry say that for?!'  
  
The inn keeper's eyes twinkled. "Yes, sir." She said, leaving hastily and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Harry took one look at Draco's expression, and burst into laughter.  
  
"That was NOT funny! Now she thinks that we're a couple!" Draco complained, while trying to cover his face with his hands.  
  
"So? Who cares what she thinks? It was funny!" Draco simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your humor is lost on me."  
  
Harry just continued to laugh. "You should thank me! Now we don't have to rush to get ready."  
  
"I suppose breakfast in bed does sound appealing." Draco mulled this thought over. "Fine. I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you, honey." Harry said sweetly.  
  
"Gah! I give up!" Draco said, burying himself underneath the sheets. Harry just cracked up again, his laughter filling the room. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Draco responded, emerging from underneath the covers.  
  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
Draco was slightly surprised by this question, but answered anyway, "No. My problems started in 3rd year, so..there was really no time. Besides, no one wanted to be my friend, let alone my girl friend after that. How about you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I went out with Ginny for a few months a while back. It didn't work out, though. She was----clingy."  
  
"I thought that you and Hermione----"  
  
"God no! Hermione is like my sister! That would just be----wrong!" Draco laughed, and they both fell into silence.  
  
"You know, for a while, I thought that you and the weasel were having a candid affair." Draco said out of no where.  
  
"What?!" Harry shouted, his eyes popping out of his head. "That's even worse than the thought of me going with Hermione!"  
  
"So you've never thought of going with a guy?" Draco asked under his breath.  
  
"Huh?" Harry blushed. "I didn't say that. I just said that the thought of going out with Ron grossed me out. We're practically related."  
  
"So you have?" Draco asked, becoming interested.  
  
"Have you?" Harry responded, trying to turn the conversation around.  
  
Draco thought about this. His answer could make him or break him. He decided to go with honesty. "Yes. When you asked me before if I had ever had a girlfriend, I was telling the truth. I did go out with a boy before though."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked, leaning forward slightly, his eyes widening.  
  
"Yes. It didn't last long though."  
  
"So. That makes you bi-sexual?" Harry's eyes twinkled with curiosity.  
  
"No, I don't like girls." Draco looked right at Harry as he said this.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Have you ever liked a guy?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry did quite a bit of blushing. "I don't know." He answered quickly.  
  
"Well. I know a way you can find out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END! Just kidding...hehehe. I know, I know; MAJOR cliff hanger. I TOLD you that there would be hugging in this chapter! It was really fun to write. I liked the part where Harry says that Draco is his boyfriend..hehe. REVIEW! ::little voice:: Please?  
  
TEASER: Coming up in Chapter 7: KISSES! YAY! WONDERFUL, GLORIOUS, SNOGGING! 


	7. Chapter 7: Morning's Discoveries

Title: Insanely True Ch 7  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Warning/Disclaimers: Not owned by me! I only own the story, blah, blah, blah. Also: This is slash. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Comments: Oi. Sorry about not updating for a long time----no excuses. I've just been very lazy and unmotivated to do anything but play Neopets and eat sour gummy worms. I know, I know, I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being, and my soul purpose in life should be to finish this fic! I hear ya!  
  
I know this fic has gotten insanely long (pun intended) but it really is necessary to the plot! Just trust me; it'll be good, I promise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Have you ever liked a guy?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry did quite a bit of blushing. "I don't know." He answered quickly.  
  
"Well. I know a way you can find out."  
  
Harry looked up at Draco in a startled yet curious manner.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask." He said, trying to add some humor to the situation. Draco simply ignored his remark, and continued staring at him with that serious expression.  
  
"May I kiss you?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry almost fell off his seat. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"If I kiss you, and you feel something, then there's your answer. If you don't, you probably don't like boys." Draco fought hard to keep from smiling. 'This is just too brilliant!' He thought to himself.  
  
"But, won't it be weird?"  
  
"No, not at all. It's just an experiment, after all. I mean, it's not like I'm asking you out."  
  
As soon as the words left Draco's lips, he regretted it. Harry froze immediately, and an uncomfortable silence settled over the room. The blond observed Harry out of the corner of his eye. At least he looked like he was considering it.  
  
"All right."  
  
"What?" Draco asked, suddenly brought back to reality.  
  
"I said----all right. Kiss me." Draco could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His mouth suddenly felt like a desert, and his whole face suddenly felt unbearably hot. He nodded, and moved closer to sit down next to Harry. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he inched closer, but in that final inch, all he thought of was Harry.  
  
Draco softly brushed his lips against Harry's, and then leaned in for the kill. He pressed forward, his tongue running along Harry's bottom lip. His lips parted, and Draco darted his tongue inside, tasting every corner of Harry's mouth. Draco was worried for a moment that Harry wouldn't kiss back----worried that he didn't feel anything----but then, he felt Harry's tongue move tentatively against his.  
  
The kiss was everything and more than they had both ever dreamed of, and it soon grew passionate.  
  
"Hello? Boys your breakfast is...OH MY!"  
  
Harry pulled himself away from Draco, and practically flung himself to the other side of the room.  
  
"Can't you knock?!" Draco roared, miffed that the best kiss of his life had been cut short.  
  
"I'm mighty sorry, but I did knock! I've been out there knocking for the past ten minutes, but there was no answer!"  
  
Both boys looked mildly surprised.  
  
"I-it's alright." A blushing Harry said, while taking the tray of food from the inn-keeper and setting it down on the corner table.  
  
She simply nodded, smiled, and winked at Harry. "Have a good time, boys!"  
  
Draco sniggered, and Harry looked as if he was about to pass out. Finally, she left, leaving the two boys alone.  
  
"That's what you get for teasing her about us being a couple"  
  
Harry glared and hid himself underneath some blankets.  
  
"So." The blond said coolly. "What did you think?"  
  
"I think that she needs to knock louder." Harry said while eyeing the tray of food.  
  
Draco frowned. "Not about that, about the kiss."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco could feel his heart breaking. He just knew it. Harry didn't like him.  
  
"You can tell me." Draco urged; his voice slightly strained.  
  
"I-----listen, Draco."  
  
'Oh no, please don't do this to me, Harry!'  
  
"It didn't help me at all."  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
Harry went crimson. "I couldn't tell if I liked the kiss because you were a boy, or because it was you."  
  
"W-what?" Draco couldn't dare to believe what Harry had just said. "Please tell me I'm not hearing voices..."  
  
"No, you're not." Harry said softly.  
  
"You mean you actually like me?"  
  
Harry looked terribly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Let's just not mention it ever again."  
  
"What? Why would I do that?!" 'Harry can be so thick some times!'  
  
"Y-you mean it doesn't bother you? You have........feelings for me?" Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"Duh. Why do you think I volunteered to kiss you in the first place?"  
  
"Um, because you honestly wanted to help me?"  
  
Draco sneered. "Honestly Harry. We may be friends, but I'm still not an innocent."  
  
Harry pushed the covers back, and beckoned Draco to sit next to him.  
  
"Draco........how will this work?" Harry looked worried, and slightly distracted.  
  
"Oh........" Draco's face fell. "If you're worried about going out with me because of what people will say......"  
  
Harry cut Draco off before he could finish. "No, I'm not worried about that at all!" Relief washed over the blond, and Harry continued. "I'm just worried about what people will do. I don't want you to get hurt......."  
  
Draco smiled, and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "It'll all be worth it in the end........now kiss me, you fool." Draco said it with such a serious expression, that Harry couldn't help but giggle. He pressed his lips to Draco's for a soft, lingering kiss.  
  
"Let's just hope our lady friend doesn't decide to burst in." Draco smiled, and melted into Harry.  
One day at a time.........One day at a time. 


End file.
